Dwarf Miner
The Dwarf miner is a type of Dwarf who carries a pickaxe. They can also be traded with for a sum of shiny coins. They are the rarest type of Dwarves that spawn in the Iron Hills. They trade items like lava buckets and other necessities for mining, as well as common and semi-rare ores and similar items. Behaviour Dwarf miners wander around the mines they inhabit much like any other Dwarves. They defend themselves using the pickaxes they carry, and will wander around their mines until they find and seek out negatively aligned foes to attack. Trading In order to trade with a Dwarf miner, your Durin's Folk alignment must be at least +100. They sell a wide range of ores, and other underground resources such as flint and lava. They are typically very hungry, and will buy various cooked meats from you, as well as bread and mugs of ale and Dwarven ale. Upon trading with a Dwarf miner, the player earns the achievement "Delving Deep" Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your miner is giving you a good deal or not. Each Dwarf Miner will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every miner as each Dwarven Miner will not want to purchase every item listed below. Note: When an item says, for example: ‘Dwarven ale (any)’, it indicates that the price is for Dwarven ale of any potency. This can be used to make money more easily by selling these traders low potency ale. For more about potency, see brewing. Drops Dwarf miners have the same drops as normal Dwarves. In addition, they also have some rare drops: from time to time, a Dwarf miner may drop some blocks of ore, valuable ingots, and, on the rarest occasions, even a nugget of Mithril when killed. They can drop Mithril ingots, but this is very rare. Speech Bank These dwarves are experienced workers and have the finest minerals to sell in all of middle earth. So if you're down in the mines and you've slain some Orcs (and have a few coins), they will be happy to trade with you. However if an Orc should wander down into their mine, they will defend it the best they can. Friendly *Do you have any silver coins, friend? *My pockets are overflowing with precious minerals! *Ripe meat off the bone! I'd pay a hefty sum of silver for some of that... *Have you any ale, Person? *Are you willing to trade, Person? *I'd pay handsomely for a good drink! *By Durin's beard, I'm starving! *Desire you to trade, Person? *I have many precious minerals to offer you. *We Dwarves enjoy a nice cut of juicy meat! *By my beard, I get hungry down here in the mines! *I'd give all of my gold just for a good old pint of Dwarven ale right now! *You're a bit tall for these mines, aren't you, Person? *Good day, Person! Or is it night? I'm not sure. I've been in these mines for an eternity! Ha! Ha! *Greetings, Person! Do you wish to trade with me? I have many types of metals that will satisfy your desires. *By my beard, this is one deep mine. Neutral *A Dwarf does not just offer to trade his wealth with any stranger who comes along! *If you want to trade, Person, you'll need to do some more to prove yourself! *The wealth of the Dwarves is surpassed by no other race, Person! *You'll need to earn yourself a bit of a reputation before we can trade, Person! *These hills are full of riches. *We Dwarves don't simply trade with any stranger that passes by! *The smith skill of my kin is unmatched! *You wish to trade with me? You'll have to prove your standing amongst my kin first! *Sorry, Person! I don't trade with strangers. *We Dwarves are great miners! Our shafts and holes reach down to the very depths of the Earth! Gallery DwarvenMinerInMine.png|A Dwarf miner in a mine. DwarfMinerTunnel.png|A Dwarf miner in a mine. Trivia *These, their western counterparts, and Half-troll scavengers, all sold Mithril nuggets at one point. zh:矮人矿工 Category:Mobs Category:Dwarves Category:Traders Category:Iron Hills Category:NPC Category:Level 2 Mobs